Undignified
by Mystique84
Summary: With a perfect Who life and a perfect Who future, why on earth would Martha May fall for a someone so crude as the Grinch? A short story about how Martha feels alive once more with the return of the Grinch.


Undignified

I'm a horrible dirty person-taking childhood and making it horny, what is life. Merry Christmas pervs!

Posted December 23 2014

Martha May Whovier had been watching the Grinch with a keen eye ever since he had first landed himself back in Whoville, she found that it was hard to focus on anything else when he was there, green, loud, rude, and above all…..just…unexplainable. She had loved him for years, from that moment in school (she didn't exactly know when), she just a naïve young girl, she thought it was just a stupid crush. But when the next year came and his desk was empty and Martha May still had a gift for him, she knew it was love. Many other suitors tried to gain her favour during those years he was up that blasted Mount Crumpet but although she twirled and smiled for them she felt nothing and they soon left her for another Who girl (or boy) whom would love them unconditionally. Until Martha finally gave into Augustus May-Who and went on a dinner date with him, and although she went through the same tired act he still wanted her, but it was just her image. Not her.

So that day, that wonderful, crazy, terrifying yet life changing day the Grinch came back to town Martha May felt that pull she long forgotten since childhood, pure love. And although he was a complete animal it was almost that animal magnetism that drew her to him. The Grinch's entrance to the whole affair was far different to boring dignified entrance she had, he entered with clashes and a mess and suddenly she found herself bowled over with his face between her breasts. The first meeting in years and it started like this. "Hello Martha." The Grinch muffled, his hot breath caressing the fabric and just a touch of her milk white skin, she swooned. A normal Who would have immediately stood and apologised but not the Grinch. He took his sweet time between her mounds and Martha felt hot all other despite the temperature. Martha had eyes for only him even through those trashy colours and lights of the Whobilation, and when she caught his eye, she felt herself melt.

The townsfolk screamed at him but not for long as soon the Grinch was crowned and the celebration began. The Grinch began to show a different side to him, still Grinch but it was joyful (although this did not happen for many many hours of tiresome food tasting in which she was glad she was never crowned for). She screamed like a common Who when he won that sack race and he made his way back to the stage. She was glad for the stage make up that she insisted to wear that night for her face would be far more red without it, and not be explained as a warm blush as it could be now.

"There was talk of a check." The Grinch's voice caressed, his long finger dragged along her skin, leaving burns in it's wake. Martha gasped at his sudden touch, begging her body not to react, for her body wanted to turn its self right now and make it known to the Grinch that he can touch her any damn place he wants. But soon she was gasping for another reason, for the Mayor had given a gift of horrible memories. She was about to reprime the mayor until he turned to her and proposed? The ring was ghastly (and the car a horrible try at a bribe) and she couldn't look anywhere but the Grinch, almost begging him to just take her away. But with her honourable lineage and heritage she must do this delicately. And then the Mayor gave her a damn time limit like a game show host?

The Grinch reacted like he would, with crude manner and was so vulgar that Martha May fainted, a combination of her body running in overdrive from the Grinch and from the most horrid thing ever said in her presence…and oh my, did she like it. The Grinch was wrathful; while some assisted her with her recovery the Grinch set the town alight. His madness obvious that of the proposal of herself to the Mayor (how will she ever refuse?), and part of his crazy behaviour. "Oh Wow" Martha said aloud and she watched him burn down the tree. She cared little for it, only for the heat now all over her body and the volcanic hot heat in her womb. She wanted him to come back, take that mistletoe and put it to a much better use than over his 'ass', probably over one of her lower body parts. Oh she needed this heat to be extinguished but instead of the fire being put out within her only the town was saved.

Damn she was horny and it was all his fault. He was gone, without even saying goodbye. Why did that turn her on even more?

OChristmasO

Martha May woke the next morning frustrated, sleep didn't help her either. She had tried a few things last night, a cold shower, a crude dry hump, she found herself reaching down to relieve herself but she slapped her hand away. She decided during her 3rd freezing shower that the Grinch was the one to help her through this if innocent methods didn't help her. She had kept herself for him for this long she wasn't going to ruin this now, not now she was so fired up. She woke and found immediately that ghastly ring was gone from her bedsid, and although Martha would be relieved she knew something was wrong and when investigating downstairs she knew the Grinch had visited her in her sleep and stole everything.

Yet he still let her sleep on in innocent peace, come on! He burnt down a tree and wrecked a car yesterday yet a feel up of a sleeping woman was too far for him. Martha groaned as her breasts felt sore at the thought of him touching them, licking them, bite-stop it Martha.

Other cries from around alerted Martha that she was not the only one to be robbed. She ran to the town centre but was displeased to only find Whos there crying until Lou Who stood forth and talked the Mayor down of the propaganda of Christmas they had been fed for too many years. Martha noticed the little Cindy Lou Who run away after the small girl wished her a Merry Christmas, however she was distracted again by trying to avoid Augustus and his atrocious morning breath, she instead stuck close to Lou Who and Betty Lou Who. They started to sing not long after and she was glad to have Betty Lou to stand next to as Augustus sulked. But she knew were Cindy Lou was heading and she too wanted to follow the small ambitious girl, but her place was here to make sure that the people in town were ready. Although, it seemed that Lou Who had already down that (he and his wife exchanging secret smiles every now and again).

But wait, what was that sound?

It was Cindy Lou and the Grinch heading down the mountain….but why are they going so fast? "Grinch?" Oh my Who they can't stop, no way was she going to let her one true love get away from her that easily. Cindy's mother grabbed her to aid in stopping the sleigh before it would hit anything….with Christmas lights. "By the way these go great with your outfit." What was she even saying? Panic makes people say crazy things, but it's funny how their whole silly feud started over Christmas lights and it was going to be the thing that would save them. Hopefully they would laugh about it someday.

The sleigh came at break neck speed through the street and whisked Martha off her feet until she knocked into Betty who was also knocked down. Martha hoped she didn't lose her panties in this kerfuffle, dragging across the ground wasn't the way she wanted to go. She kept praying to the big Who in the sky until they seemed to slow and stop, she ran around and seemed that the bravery of Lou Who wasn't in short supply today. Bravery, that's exactly what Martha May Whovier needed today, so while everyone looked away she climbed up the hefty bag to the top. Cindy Lou leapt out of the sleigh and greeted her parents while the Grinch admitted his thievery to the town. To which he was forgiven for. Martha searched the bag swiftly and found with dismay that the Grinch had kept the ring separate from her other Christmas items (meaning that he held onto it for a while before tossing it in), but thankfully it was at the top. So much for small miracles.

She heard her intended below try to get the man she loved arrested and finally she was ready to throw her entire life into the wind. "Merry Christmas Augustus May-Who!" she cried, and with little dignity slid from the top of the sack to the ground and while keeping her eyes on the Grinch walked slowly towards the two and fixed her bouncing chest, she could practical see him drool at that action. "Your ring." She said, handing the ring to the mayor.

She had little to say other than, "I'm in love with….someone else…." Then she caught the Grinch's eye again, and who looked about as though it couldn't possible be him that she was talking about. When he turned back and pointed to himself and pointed, she nodded, he cheered like a child at Christmas. It looks like the Grinch got what he finally wanted for Christmas.

OChristmasO

Sweet Cindy Lou told Martha May the adventure she had on the top of the mountain (with the promise never to tell her parents) and that was Martha's last straw, he had single hand held the entire Whoville's Christmas above his head, a task unmatchable for any normal Who. "Excuse me Cindy Lou dear." She told the girl, she ran to the Grinch who was trying to rip open the sack, just thinking about him not only saving a little girl but holding that entire sleigh above his head….it just made her soak. He was strong oh so strong, and loving and he growled for Who sake! He wasn't a meek young Who anymore he was a full grown creature who had stolen her heart. She tugged on his sleeve and pulled him close to her, trying to push herself against him, breast to arm, leg to leg, warming belly against his hip and she whispered in his ear. "I heard about your adventure on the mountain."

"Damn, I thought the girl would keep her trap shut." The Grinch growled as he tugged at the sack again.

Martha May groaned, he was so humble "Mmm but Grinch, you were so heroic, lifting up the sleigh all by yourself…can you give me a private demonstration, with my bed…..right away." She had no time for tack, she needed him now.

"I got a sleigh right here, I can show you with this." He said, still not paying attention. Apparently subtly was not needed, Martha May nibbled her lip and took a risk.

She leaned in even closer till her chin was grazing his and her lips touched his ear "I want you take me to my house right now and I would you to bang me so hard that I can't walk till next Christmas. I need that Grinch, all of you, good and bad. I need you, please come home with me, I will make it worth your while, I will do anything you want, I'm very flexible and I can't stop thinking about yesterday." The Grinch's eyes widened and the sack on his sleigh ripped open. The Whos all cheered and rushed forward handing gifts to the correct Whos but the Grinch had other plans as he picked up Martha over his shoulder and ran full pelt to her home.

"Martha May you are almost as bad as I am." He yelled at her, but she just swooned again feeling heat overcome her, she kicked off her slippers in favour of feeling up the Grinch with her feet. "I'm…I want…..I have no words." He told her as he gripped her hip and ass harder and she groaned.

So horny, oh she was so horny, how many years had gone by with only the Grinch as a thought, a memory to keep herself warm. "Hurry up." She urged him. "I need you so much Grinch, please, I've been good this year." She pleaded like a little girl too Santa. She tried to hold back any whines her body needed to release but it wasn't easy so she played with the available Grinch body within her reach.

"What has got into you?" The Grinch grumbled.

'Hopefully you soon', Martha May thought but even she wasn't so daring, she was just a Who after all.

But unknown to Martha was that some parts of the Grinch still remained darkened by memories, and with such a monumental thing as making love to a childhood sweetheart about to happen, these dark thoughts started to swirl and make themselves known. "Not once have you ever tried to come to my mountain and hump the daylights out of me if you are so desperate." He mumbled.

"Please not now Grinch," Martha pleaded, "I'll explain everything later but please I've been beyond desperate for over 18 hours, I need you!" Suddenly the Grinch stopped and dropped her to the ground without warning, she cried out. "What's the big idea?" she yelled.

The Grinch glared, ripping his hat from his head and tossing it to the ground "Do you really want to do this Martha May? I mean, have you met me? We come from different worlds you and me, I stink up a room while you waft around like a flower, I swear like a sailor and you don't say anything bad against anybody. Why in Who would you want this mess?" he said, gesturing to himself. Martha frowned and stood up, she didn't have time for an existential crises, she was going to burst if she didn't have him in her soon so she started to pull him along behind her and he almost refused.

Almost being a prime word.

"Because you don't care what others think, you are the greatest thing that has happened to me I was stupid to let you go. That Cindy Lou? She is unique, a one in a million and found that Christmas wasn't just about gifts it was about sharing and it was you, Grinch, who showed that too me. I forgot what Christmas was really about, and who really showed me in the first place. And it also helps that you are making me so hot I swear the snow is melting under my feet." She turned around to look at his gaping face, " I love you, you idiot, because you are unique and you changed me for the better too. And I need you right now because I waited around for you."

"Please!" The Grinch cried as he pulled his hand from Martha's and turned from her, "as if you hadn't slept around while I was all alone up the mountain."

A slap resounded across the street and the Grinch held his cheek, "How dare you!" she sneered, "If I said it was you then I only waited for you! Even though you are a stupid green bastard!"

"What did you call me?" he said, stomping towards her, finger pointing to himself.

"I called you a bastard because you called me a slut." Martha retorted.

The woman in the light blue night dress was picked up off the ground by her throat and thrown against the closest building. "Martha May you seem to forget that until recently I was a maniac living alone atop a mountain, do you really think it would be wise to screw around with me?" the Grinch hissed.

Martha gasped as she scrambled against his grip, it wasn't tight enough to do anything other than frighten her but it did terrify her, it made her feel insecure and small. "Please! Let me down!"

"Tell me the truth Martha honey, why did you never come up that mountain to see me if you wanted to see me so badly. Answer me and I might let you down." He asked sadistically.

"I was scared." She squeaked, and she was dropped to the ground with a thud, snow fluttering around her.

"You were scared of the Great and Terrible Grinch! I get it, it was too much work to try and get me at least half decent so you waited around for a child to change me for the better." he roared, the Grinch brought tears to Martha's eyes at that remark as he started to make his way back to the child in question.

"I was scared you would hate me." She cried, tears streaming down her make up free face. The Grinch turned faster than Who possible and ran to her, "It was all my fault after all. Why you left. I thought if you ever saw me again you would retreat further and….if the mountain was the closest I could have you then so be it."

Suddenly she was picked up off the ground and her legs were pulled around the Grinch's body as he started to furiously make out with him. "You are a stupid woman." He told her as he kissed away her sadness, she let out a wet happy sob but found that his bottom lip was far more interesting. He bruised her sides with his grip and she held his arms with dainty hands, she sucked on his tongue and his teeth mashed against hers. He started to feel her ass under her dressing gown and night dress.

"Fuck." She whispered, the first kiss that actually meant something ever and my Who, was it amazing. Martha's swore and didn't even care!

"I didn't know you Whos knew swear words." He grunted as he started to walk again.

"I. Do." She told him, not caring much for conversation at this time.

He slammed open the door with a fury and didn't let go of her till he saw a surface that would satisfy their needs, her day bed in the living room was the closest he could find to a bed in 5 seconds in which he cared to look. When he finally tossed her with a bang to the day bed she could see the animalistic glare in his yellow eyes, he ripped open her dressing gown with no time to lose and she popped the buttons out of his Santa outfit (she really wanted to play Santa later). The Grinch had such thick hair over his body but while some found it odd or disturbing she found it enduring, it was warm and only added to his uniqueness and now that she had him with her it was excellent to grip to when he made his way down her neck with his mouth.

While Martha made slow movements with The Grinch's Santa outfit trying to save it, he felt nothing for her night dress and ripped it open with both hands. Martha cried at the sudden cold but moaned when he rubbed himself against her, his hands now running over her breasts, never touching her nipple but just around, his mouth still gliding up and down her neck leaving hot lava behind, occasionally he sucked her skin hard and Martha knew that would leave marks. Martha felt his erection but knew it was only half ready at the moment while she had been ready for a day and a half.

Translation, she needed him ready now.

She flipped them over, she panted for just a moment for air as he smirked at her hot and heavy, Martha smirked back as she now moved herself lower and lower, arms staying near his chest while he looked in confusion as what she would do. This was the first time she would be doing something undignified and it felt so good, she kept eye contact as one of her hands followed her path down to his penis and started to caress it. He was extremely large, she was merely comparing to the tales that she heard from friends and even taking their exaggerations into account he would beat them all hands down. What would it be like to have that inside of her? She leant down to give it a long lick, he bellowed, "Martha you minx!" he tasted of musk and sweetsour taste her hand went to the top again before holding it like a fist and pumping his dick for a few turns, experimenting with strength. The Grinch grunted each time, his head thrown back.

Martha was about to lower her head to take his dick fully into her mouth but he stopped her, "Martha, baby, if you do that, I won't last and I'll come in your mouth. And although that's one of my many dreams I would rather make it a bit nicer for our first time." He said. Martha smiled before she was flipped over again, her head hit the back of the wood of the day bed but she ignored it in favour of the Grinch's green lips around her nipple, his left hand playing with her other breast while his right hand ghosted over her clint.

She whimpered, "Oh wow, oh wow, oh WOW!" he swapped over breasts and hands, this time actually managing to touch her clint, she screamed, nobody but herself and touch that small bean and it felt way better than she could ever imagined to have him touch it, after waiting for hours, she was finally being touched. "Oh Grinch, oh WOW!" he grinned against her nipple before giving it a slight nip before letting it go.

The Grinch managed to secure her leg over his shoulder (yoga paid off) and his fingers ventured deeper in her, touching that spot that she had only read about. She screamed out and he growled, an animal's response to making his mate feel pleasure. He kept moving his finger in and out of her before adding another, exploring her like a new world, he decided that on another sexual adventure he was going to have to take a closer look. But right now he just wanted to be joined together.

Martha cried out in mixture of surprise of 'wow!' over and over, before the Grinch, without her knowledge, had lined himself up. She let out a scream as he slammed into her, it was slightly painful, being her first time and his huge size but if she had to be with anyone she was glad she had waited for him. He had no remorse, making her feel that womanly pain that he had read about in those old dirty mags and books people threw away, he wanted to make Martha May Whovier his and his alone. She was the Grinch's property and to rip her apart to put her back together again was part of the process, and who cares? Although a tear escaped her eye she still smiled at him, he felt his new grown heart pang for her so he softly kissed away that tear before he was himself again. The Grinch made another animal like noise from deep within him as his yellow eyes glinted above her.

The Grinch was panting, "You are so hot and wet, my Who I just want to-" and he bit her. Martha didn't know what was more painful, the Grinch biting her breast or his dick stretching her. Both of them so pleasurable though, suddenly she felt him move, he lifted his head and moved his head to kiss a few times across her breasts, softly this time, before coming to her neck again and nipping and sucking there. Martha was so overwhelmed with everything she just let her hands grip his green hair on the back of his head and his bicep, panting and squealing when he hit her from deep within.

But it was only peaceful like that for only a few strokes, it didn't feel like long before the Grinch was pushing himself deeper into her, then pulling himself almost out, then back in again with such a force, even making the day bed scrape across the floor with strength of his thrusts. "Oh fuck." He cried, "you are so tight Martha, you did nothing to get ready for me?" he asked with a devilishly grin, his hand not holding himself up now drifted lower till it hit her clint again and started to play with it like a fooshakhoper.

Martha tried to answer, she really did but all she could do was pant and hold on for dear life as she was so thoroughly (for a better word) fucked. She felt something build up in her and she tried to tell the Grinch. "Uh-uh..mmm, uh..oh-I'm….wow…..uhhhhhhhhhhh." but before she could tell him her head threw itself back and she screamed at the top of her lungs as something the built up for years finally let go. The Grinch laughed at her as he panted, still moving as she came down from her high, limp and her hand falling from his bicep but the other arm managed to sling itself around his neck to bring him for a kiss as he climaxed in her (he himself was more of a animal growling and howling as he released).

"Wow." She said.

"That all you can say Martha May?" The Grinch challenged.

She felt her neck tenderly, "Did…did you bite me?"

"I have no comment. But…" he said, then lowering himself down to do that investigation of her womanly parts with his tongue and nose.

Later on that day she was have to wear stage make up again to cover bite marks and hikkies all over her body that the Grinch had left but when she thought about how he left them, the were well worth it.

**I'm going to hell. But fuck it, I'll write porn about children's characters on the way! Anyway, I never got why the Grinch was so fucking nice at the end of the movie, I think he would have asked a few questions to Martha and if not, I think Martha likes it rough so that's how this happened…..yeah. Merry Christmas bitches and may you all have weird days. **


End file.
